Guess Who is Who
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: Just something I made because I was bored. Guess who is the prisoner and who is the tormentor. Naraku or Sesshoumaru RAPE I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop." A poor injured voice screamed. A cruel hand pulled at his hair. His body jerked from each powerful thrust.

"Why would I do that when I finally found a punishment that makes you scream?" The dark voice growled.

The weaker of the two had shackles around his wrists that held his arms above his head. The chained went through a metal ring connected to the sealing. The strong one would pull on it and with his strength he could lift the other one off the floor if he so desired, but for now he was content to let him stand helplessly on the tips of his toes. It made it easier for him immobilizes his prey. He tied the chain to another hook on the wall so he could have his hand free.

"I've tried every form of torture I know to break you, but you just laughed and mocked me. Well laugh now." He thrusted harder into the others unprepared and dry entrance. The weaker one screams drove him on. He was kicking himself for not doing this months ago. He wrapped his fingers around a slender throat. It be so easy to kill the man, but he wouldn't. Not now when he found such a great use for him. To think he had been spending so many valuable resources on keeping him alive and he had never contributes anything back.

"Scream louder for me." He thrusted faster. His hips slamming against the others.

"Please stop. It hurts to much,…. I can't take any more." Begged the bounded man. He pulled against the chain but it was no use. His insides were on fire.

A thrill ran through the stronger ones body. Never had the other begged before. It made his cock harder knowing he had one of the most fierce and powerful demons in the world at his mercy. He rammed harder into the other not caring about the blood dripping down his thighs.

"Oh yes" he moaned in joy. The heat was building up. "This is certainly going to be your new punishment."

With a roar he came deep into the others. Hot poison sperm burnt the poor man insides. The screams came in greater volume this time.

The stronger one walked towards the exist.

"See you tomorrow. Next time I want you to scream till you're hoarse." With a sadist smirk he blew out the torch leaving the room black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Calm out, come out where ever you are" Said a wicked and sadist voice. The man's cruel words echoed along the castle walls.

"If you come out now your punishment will be far less painful. You might not even need another visit from the healer again."

The man didn't notice the trembling figure hiding behind one of the huge flower pots.

"Are you still playing this silly game?" A second man came up behind the first. His voice much kinder but obviously bored with the others actions. "Why do you still torture him like this? Every week you hunt him down like a dog knowing he never be able to escape you."

The first man scowled. "I give him an hour heads start: a generous amount of time. He could always choose not to play, but I guess he likes the short amount of time he's not tied down to my bed." The taller one sneered. Looking around he sighed. "I remember a time you enjoyed torturing him to. You even played with me. It was fun hunting him with you." He crossed his arms.

The second one closed his eyes and shook his head. "I find no pleasure in breaking someone who is already broken."

"Buts that where your wrong. He may cry and beg but he is far from broken. Why do you think he still holds my attention? No matter what I do to him he does not shatter. That light in his eyes will not fade."

"That light must be strong to last twenty years."

"It's been thirty years" The first corrected. "Thirty pleasurable years." He liked his lips. "I think this time I might do something different. Today is our anniversary."

The second one raised a confused eyebrow.

"Thirty years ago today was the day I captured him. In two months it will be the anniversary of when I first bedded him."

"I don't know if that's sweet or creepy that you took note of those days. I'm going with psycho."

A small whimper caught their attention.

Smirking the first one grabbed the large flower pot and threw it against the wall cracking the clay and throwing the plant on the floor.

"That mess wasn't necessary" Said the second. He looked with pity at the shaking man curled up in the corner.

"There you are." The first man reached towards him but the smaller man took off running down the hall.

"He really is treating me today. He knows how much I enjoy chasing him." The first man took off after him, lips twisted into a predatory grin.

"Enjoy your hunt… I guess."The second one decided to leave the castle. He really didn't want to be there when the other caught his prey. The screams always bounced off the walls.

The smaller man was running down each hallway as fast as he cold. After so many years he had memorized a lot of them. The problem was that's the castle was too big. All the hallways were like a maze and if he got confused just once he be completely lost.

The windows were sealed with magic so he couldn't break them and so far he had never found a door out. He had managed to find a kitchen and bath room, but there was no exist.

While he was running he almost knocked into a servant. The servant just stepped aside and let him through. They were accustomed to this game they played. Once he tried to ask some of them how to get out but they refused. He begged and cried for help but they quickly walked away fearing punishment from their master, should they dare aid him.

Out of breath he stopped at a window. Looking outside he saw the stars shinning in the sky. The game was always played at night. It had been years since he saw the sun.

The scared man pressed his forehead against the cool glass. More tears ran down his cheeks. The forest surrounding the castle was so beautiful. It had been so long since he felt the winds breeze or the grass brushing his feet. He missed the warm rays of the sun and the smell of pine cones. Most of all he missed eating real food. Not the foul tasting liquid his so called master fed him. The horrible green mixer made it so he didn't need to use the bath room, ever. That way his master could keep him tied down all day.

Once he tried to raid the kitchen but the pantry was empty. His capture must move all the food every week just so he couldn't get to it.

He started shaking harder when he felt two arms wrap around him. Slowly they pulled him against a strong chest.

"It had been fun but now the game is over. You really made it far this time." The stronger man grabbed him by his shoulder and started dragging him down the halls.

"I want to see the sun again." The smaller one whispered.

"I know. ..You must want a lot of things."

He cried and begged every step of the way till he was thrown onto his master's bed. His arms and legs were shackled to four separate past so he was spread eagle style.

"Please, not tonight."

"Yes tonight. Just like every other night."

The stronger man ripped off the cloth wrapped around his preys waist. It was the only thing he allowed him to where these days.

Getting up the other undressed and neatly folded his clothes. Naked he walked to his dresser. Opening the drawer he pulled out a rather large dildo. He examined the toy, its ridges would press against the others inside causing pleasure or pain if he turned the vibration all the way up.

"I simply cannot wait for the future. They have such wonderful toys. I could only imagine what other tools they will invent. I stole this one from a certain miko a few years ago. It's a hassle to get an electric demon to recharge it but the way you scream when I use it make the effort worth it."

Walking over to his trembling prey he climbed between the others legs. Gripping the dildo firmly in his hand he alined it with the others entrance. With a cruel pushed he made the toy go all the way inside his captives.

The bonded man screamed and pull against his chains.

"Your pain filled moans are so sweet. They might cause my teeth to rot." Smiling turned the toy letting it move around inside the other.

"I don't think even in thirty more years I will ever grow tired of you. My cock still hardens at the sight of you blood."

He unlocked the others ankles threw his legs over his shoulder. His cock poked at the already stuffed hole.

"No please master show mercy." The slave begged.

"I do like when you call me master. It sounds so delicious coming from your lips."Smiling cruelly he pushed in along with the toy spreading the weaker one's ass more than ever.

The screams that came after echoed thought the castle.

After many hours the bigger one pulled out. His slave was laying lifeless on the bed.

"Shit I killed him again. Oh well good thing mother taught me how to bring the dead back without using my sword." Using his claws he killed the ghost demons around the man's body affectively bringing him back to life.

The man opened his eyes once more and started panting. He moaned in pain before bursting into tears. For a few split seconds he was at peace but now he was back in his living hell.

"Welcome back Naraku. Do you feel like going another round? I still have an hour before I must visit the council."

He didn't really have a choice.

"Why do you keep bringing me back Sesshoumaru?"

"Because you're not allowed to die without my permission. You will never escape me Naraku. Not even death can save you now."

SO who knew from the start who was who.


End file.
